movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Which Wild West Suits Do You Think Stephen and His Friends Wear?
Which wild west suits do you think Stephen and his friends wear in the Wild West? Galleries Squirrelsky (Woody).png|Woody (Scene Acting) Stephen Squirrelsky Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz (Back to the Future 3) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen) (baby carrier).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (baby carrier) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (cigar) (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4) Tyler Fluffers (Seamus McFly).png|Seamus McFly (Home on the Range) Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)).png|Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives) (Home on the Range) Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)) (pipe).png|Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives) (pipe) (Home on the Range) Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood).png|Clint Eastwood (Home on the Range) Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood) (stick).png|Clint Eastwood (stick) (Home on the Range) Mr Alvin Fluffers (Jim Ward).png|Jim Ward (Home on the Range) Mr. Danny Hamster (Wylie Burp).png|Wylie Burp (Home on the Range) Mr. Einstein Hamster (Yancy O'Del).png|Yancy O'del (Home on the Range) Mr. Einstein Hamster (Yancy O'Del) (pipe).png|Yancy O'del (Home on the Range) Kidney Rich (Cowboy).png|Cowboy (Home on the Range) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy).png|Goofy (Two Guns Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette).png|Goofy (Two Guns Goofy) (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (Freddi Fish 4) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pool and snooker champion) (pipe).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Priscilla Skunk).png|Priscilla Skunk (Home on the Range) Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Susanna).png|Susanna (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy).png|Pete (Two Guns Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy) (stogie).png|Pete (Two Guns Goofy) (stogie) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Home on the Range) Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill) (stogie).png|Pecos Bill (stogie) (Home on the Range) Psy C. Snowing (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (Freddi Fish 4) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1.png|Toon Bullet 1 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe).png|Toon Bullet 1 (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (baby carrier).png|Toon Bullet 1 (baby carrier) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe and baby carrier).png|Toon Bullet 1 (pipe and baby carrier) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Mr Aaron Sheepish as Toon Bullet 2.png|Toon Bullet 2 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3.png|Toon Bullet 3 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe).png|Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Mr Chris Pepper as Toon Bullet 4.png|Toon Bullet 4 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5.png|Toon Bullet 5 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette).png|Toon Bullet 5 (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Mr Booker Cooter (Rico).png|Rico (Freddi Fish 4) Shy Weasel (Fievel Mousekewitz).png|Fievel (Home on the Range) Danny Danbul (Woody).png|Woody (Home on the Range) Danny Danbul (Woody) (pipe).png|Woody (pipe) (Home on the Range) Melody Prettyful (Frida Fox).png|Frida Fox (Home on the Range) Mrs Barbra Bara (Jessie).png|Jessie (Home on the Range) Mr Elroy Oakdale (Texas Tom).png|Texas Tom (Home on the Range) Mr Elroy Oakdale (Texas Tom) (1).png|Texas Tom (stick) (Home on the Range) Eric Mongoose.png|Eric Mongoose Joey Fox.png|Joey Fox It's David Platypus.png|David Platypus Steven Cow.png|Steven Cow It's Dave Deer.png|Dave Deer Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Galleries